


Life Interrupted

by Laurali25



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Anal Fingering, BDSM elements, D/s, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Hurt Victor, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurali25/pseuds/Laurali25
Summary: Victor has been used and thrown away so many times...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Li Ann, this won't be for you. 
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't know the actors and I don't own any rights to the names being used in the story. I'm just playing around with them for a bit. No money has been or will be made from this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor dreams...

_The case they’d been working was finally closed but not without casualty. A 9-1-1 call had come in reporting two bodies in a warehouse, smack dab in the middle of the comfort zone. The police had discovered both bodies with two letters, one stapled to the chest of one victim and the other inside the pocket of the other._

_The letter attached to the victim was addressed to Victor Mansfield. The other was address to Detective Mattheson and a suicide note from the killer. Who was also the second victim. Mattheson shook his head in disgust. He never should’ve let that rookie join the case. Not that he’d had much of a choice._

_Even Mattheson could see the resemblance between the victims and the new kid. The grizzled detective shook his head again. The new kid looked like a fucking fairy and that wasn’t what the killer had been looking for. He wanted new and fresh to the scene. The killer had been targeting young, straight men that had turned to hustling out of desperation. That Mansfield kid looked desperate alright, just not for money. He’d tried to tell his captain that from the get go. And now there was another goddamn body and Mansfield had a fucking love letter from the killer._

_Mattheson had the crime scene bag and tag everything. Including Mansfield’s letter. He couldn’t wait to get a look at that. Hearing a commotion at the entrance, he turned to see Captain Hartley, himself heading straight for him._

_“Mattheson. The letter.”_

_“Sir, it’s been bagged and tagged. Both letters have been.”_

_“Fine. No one touches Mansfield’s letter. I mean it, Mattheson. That's an order.” An order that had been barked at everyone and the techs all scurried away, nodding as they went about collecting the rest of the evidence._

_~*~*~_

_Victor Mansfield threw his bag down, debating going through his usual routine of unloading everything but the need to shower and sleep won out. The case had taken its toll on Vic, going undercover as a male prostitute was an eye opening experience to say the least. Then that letter. A shudder went through Vic from head to tow. It was tucked away in his bag and he definitely wasn’t ready to deal with that particular piece of drama._

_He knew Ivy was sound asleep in their bed so he took his time, deciding on a shower, he turned the water temperature up to just shy of scalding and tried to scrub this case away. He could feel the water burning his skin but it still didn’t seem hot enough to make him feel clean again. Only when the water began to cool down, did Victor make his way to the bedroom._

_Victor dropped into bed with a heavy sigh and let the emotional exhaustion of the last couple weeks pull him under. Ivy’s eyes popped open at the heavy sigh, rolling towards him with a sick smile twisting her pretty features into something grotesque. ‘Disgusting. Letting himself be used as a whore.’ The unkind thoughts running through her brain unchecked. ‘Soon my sweet, innocent Vic. Soon.’_

_Beside her Victor slept, restless but deep in his dreams of blood and bodies. A terrible scream brought him out of the horrors in his own head to a real life horror in front of him. A large, a very, very large man had Ivy pulled against his chest and the end of his gun butted up against her  chin._

_“This will go one of two ways Mr. Mansfield. You cooperate and she lives. You don’t and you both die.”_

_Still trying to shake the recent nightmare, Vic nodded. “Yeah man, okay, I’ll cooperate, just don’t hurt her. Anything you want.” The big man smiled a smile that sent shivers down Vic’s spine._

_“Living room. Now.”_

_Victor moved into the other room, hands visible and as non-threatening as he could make them. He needed to get a little closer to the door where he’d dropped his bag. The case had left him exhausted. Which meant when he got home he left his gun locked up in his bag. The bag that was still by the door. Safety on and useless unless he could get over there. That thought came to a grinding halt when two more goons stepped into his field of vision._

_“Have your fun boys.” Victor felt his blood run cold at Ivy’s words and then the world went black._

_~*~*~_

_Victor woke to a deep, searing pain. After a brief and exceptionally nauseating struggle, he came to the very sluggish conclusion that his hands had been tied behind his back. His cheek was pressed against the soft carpet and a steady rocking motion caused the pain in his skull to war against the nauseousness sweeping through his body. Vic blinked owlishly at Ivy sitting on the couch with the large man from their bedroom. Brain still groggy from the blow to the head, Victor could barely process what he was seeing. One hand up Ivy’s shirt, fondling her right in front of Vic and the other with a glock trained on Victor._

_The fog began to lift and Victor’s brain could finally start processing where exactly the pain was emanating from. And just like that reality came crashing down. The pain that had overtaken his body wasn’t just from the blow to the head. And the third man that Victor couldn’t visually locate, wasn’t just behind him but also inside of him._

_Ivy was the first to notice he’d swam back to consciousnesses. “Finally back with us Vic? It’s about time.” She rose from her seat and stalked her way over to Victor. He watched her warily as she began long sweeping motions up and down his arm, back and thighs., in a parody of comfort._

_She kept up the motions till one hand slipped down between his legs, intent on stroking him to life despite the situation. Vic grit his teeth against the soft ministrations. His logical brain telling him that any man would react this way. That he could help it. Biology could be quite the bitch sometimes. Rationality did not win though and he panicked, squirming to get away from her._

_“Why…” A gasp as a particularly hard thrust caught him off guard, “why are you doing this?”_

_“Now Victor, my dear sweet boy, isn’t this what your most recent assignment was all about. Whoring yourself out for all those men? You should be used to this. But seriously, I’m bored. You’re sweet enough but I need someone with a little danger.” She smiled back at her new lover before turning her attention to Vic. Another sick grin twisted her features as her stroking became harder, nails occasionally biting into his most sensitive flesh._

_He wanted to tell her that she was wrong, the only reason he was even still alive was because the suspect had picked the last two victims instead of him. All the victims had been yanked off the street by force which meant he turned down every offer. Not that it seemed to matter._

_Fat tears leaked out of Victor’s pretty green eyes as Ivy brought him to orgasm. The man grunted his completion and pulled out with little care. “You’re lucky Vic, you were out cold for Elliot over there,” she  jerked her head towards the door where the third missing link was standing “clean up. It’s time to go. Darling, are you ready?”_

_The three men collecting the used condom that had been carelessly discarded besides Victor along with a few other items they must've brought with them. Ivy slid a knife through the ropes binding Victor's arms and the broken man on the floor watched the four walk out of his apartment without so much as a second glance. He wasn’t sure how longed he laid there but somehow he managed to crawl to the door and ensuring that all the locks were in place. Vic grabbed his gun before gingerly coming to an upright position. Slowly he made it to the bathroom to assess the damage._

_Victor set the water temperature to just below boiling and carefully stepped into the shower, mentally cataloging the damages. At least three broken ribs, some seriously nasty bruising on his hips and the backs his thighs. Maybe some more bruising on his shoulder, he couldn’t remember that particular injury but it may have happened when he was unconscious._

_He’d go in for a MRI tomorrow, get checked for any internal or head injuries. The captain had given him a couple of extra days off to shake off the case. Vic managed to dry himself of without causing to much unnecessary pain and even wrapping his damaged rib cage up. After popping a couple pain killers and grabbing an ice pack for the ribs, Vic dropped into the guest room bed, unable to stand the thought of being that close to anything of Ivy’s._

_Three months later, Victor sat in a prison cell, listening to a redhead as she recruited him to ‘The Agency’. He accepted with no hesitation. He wasn’t a dirty cop and he wasn’t a stupid one either, he knew how he’d be treated in prison._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic comes clean to Li Ann, it could've gone better.

“STOP!”

Vic fought and struggled against the sheets as he tried to get out of their bed. He barely made it to the bathroom before retching up what very little he’d eaten that day. Victor’s hands shook as he reached for a wash cloth. This had been going on for three weeks now. It had to stop soon. His lack of appetite was beginning to show in both his performance and appearance.

“You’re a wreck Mansfield. Get your shit together.”

Back in the bedroom, Li Ann heaved a very put upon sigh. This was the fourth night this week she’d been woken up by this, not to mention the five times it happened last week and the week before that when this all started. She really couldn’t believe how dramatic her fiance was being. They all had nightmares, all of them. 

“Whatever.” Li Ann muttered into the darkness of their bedroom before falling back to sleep.

With a sigh, Victor made his way to the living room. Tonight he’d just start here. That way he wouldn’t wake Li Ann up. It had been two years almost to the day since Ivy had walked out on him in such grand fashion. Another three months and it’ll be two years till the day he was set up by people he thought were his friends. Used and thrown out by the people he had thought of as family, all in the matter of months. The year mark of both events came and went in similar fashion but he was alone then. No one to explain it too. A stab of guilt hit Victor in the gut. He should’ve talked to Li Ann about this. At least warned her.

“In the morning,” Victor muttered to himself, “I’ll tell her in the morning.” With his mind made up, he managed to fall into a fitful sleep.

~*~*~

Mac shifted uneasily in his chair. It felt so wrong to be spying on his friend like this. The Director had called him earlier in the evening, demanding his presence at the Agency. To tired from their last assignment, Mac didn’t even bother with the perfunctory arguments. Looking back though, he would’ve fought against this blatant invasion of privacy if he’d known.

“Why are you showing me this?” Mac shifted again, wanting nothing more then to hold Victor in his arms to keep the man from fracturing apart completely.

“Because my little lamb, you have a very important choice to make. Our dearest Victor is at quite the cross roads right now. Li Ann __will__  break him completely, unless someone is there to pick up the pieces before they drift away to the wind.”

“Why me?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You care for Victor; a great deal more then you’d ever be willing to admit, more then you're willing to admit to me anyway. He cares for you as well, much more then either of you realize. You saw for yourself Li Ann’s reaction to poor Victor’s nightmare.”

“I still don’t understand –”

“Li Ann has checked on Victor twice, in the nine months they've been living together. Twice, Mac. Like the rest of you, Victor has his fair share of nightmares, not often, but perhaps more then the rest of you. Victor’s nightmares however are more visceral then yours or Li Ann’s.  He is deeply affected by his past, this time of year in particular. Li Ann however doesn’t seem to want to lose any beauty sleep over it, while you, well you Mac were ready to jump up and go to him as soon as he bolted out of bed.”

Mac considered that. His nightmares never drove him out of bed like that. And as far as he could remember, Li Ann’s hadn’t either.

“She’s constantly in your ear about how needy and insecure he is. Despite the fool you so often like to play, you are not a fool and you know what emotional abuse looks like Mac. Something has happened to our dear Victor in the past that has left him quite the challenge in any relationship, the difference is you actually care.”

Mac nodded, not even trying to argue the fact, running a hand over his face. “So what do I do?”

“Be there for him. He’s going to need a friend and soon. Knowing Victor he’ll want to talk to Li Ann about this. Something tells me though that she is not ready to handle this. Whatever this is.”

“You don’t know?”

“The two year anniversary of his so-called friends setting him up is coming up in three months. But this is something else. Something our psychologists haven’t even been able to get Victor to discuss. He was like this last year too. Last year, though, it was every night for two months straight. I couldn’t send him on missions for those two months and wouldn’t for another month till the headshrinkers gave me the okay. I even managed to push it back, with pay, so he could catch up on some much needed rest.”

Mac sucked in a sharp breath. Hardly able to process her words. Something was __very__  wrong, so much so that The Director was genuinely concerned. Not about her various plots and schemes but actually about her agent. He took another long look at his friend. Without the cover of those baggy clothes Vic favored, Mac could see the toll this was taking on his body. Vic’s collar bones were sharp on the black and white of the screen. The body that was once so thickly muscled, was now lean and wiry. Mac knew Vic needed some kind of help. Mac just hoped that Vic would accept it.

~*~

“Morning.”

Victor jumped at the light brush on his shoulder. Li Ann rolled her eyes ‘big, strong ex-cop, can’t even handle a simple touch without jumping.’ She moved to the kitchen to make herself some tea. Victor followed her in, slumping into the chair. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. This isn’t the conversation he’d ever wanted to have with anyone.

“Will you sit? I-I need to tell you something.”

With another eye-roll, Li Ann turned back to her fiance with a bright smile. She took a seat across the table from him, “you had another nightmare last night. You okay?”

“Uh, that’s what I need to talk to you about. I’ve… I’ve never actually told anyone this.”

Li Ann waited in contemptuous silence while Victor collected his thoughts and in a soft but surprisingly steady voice, he began.

“You know I was in vice. My first and only undercover gig there had been a serial killer that was targeting male prostitutes. I was still a rookie but I fit the victim profile to the letter. Even though Detective Mattheson didn’t want a rookie on the case, homicide brought me in to go undercover for them. All the victims had been young, straight males, that had turned to hustling out of desperation. There were a few witnesses that all stated the men had been taken by force, dragged into a different car every time. Victim four was taken and I couldn’t help but feel like I was doing something wrong. Then the fifth and final victim was taken and the other officers had to pull Mattheson off of me. He damn near broke my nose. Screaming about how he shouldn’t have taken a rookie, he said I looked desperate enough, just not for money like the others had been. He did this in front of the entire precinct before and while he was trying to beat me to a pulp.”

Li Ann shook her head, trying to clear the images Victor’s story provoked. That was a pretty shitty situation. And despite Victor so nobly trying to take the blame for the psycho not going after him, it definitely was not Victor’s fault.

“We received a 9-1-1 call, presumably from the killer, directing us to a warehouse. The call had indicated two dead bodies at the location. One had a bullet in his brain and next to him was the mutilated body of victim five.  There were two letters at the scene, one for Mattheson and one was just for me. It was sealed when we found it. It managed to stay sealed even after being bagged and tagged as evidence. My captain was a good man and was able to keep the threat of internal affairs alive and well to keep Mattheson from getting his hands on my letter.”

“What was in the letter?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never opened it. Probably never will,” Victor made an aborted hand movement and continued. “Anyway. That night when I got home Ivy was already asleep. I-I was so exhausted from the day I’d had at work, I didn’t go through my usual routine. Opting to shower and crash. This meant my gun was sealed up in my bag near the door. Around three or so in the morning I heard a scream too loud to be from my dreams. There was a man in my room holding Ivy at gunpoint. He told me if I didn’t comply he’d kill us. So I did. There were two more men, just as large as the man with the gun, waiting in the living room. I tried to lunge for my bag but they cracked me in the head. Most likely with the butt of a gun, I’m not really sure.

Victor paused. Taking a deep breath before rushing the words out.

“When I came to, I was face down on the living room floor, hands tied up behind my back with one of those apes inside of me. And Ivy was just sitting there, watching. Like she was enjoying seeing this men hurt me.”

Victor paused, unsure how exactly how much he should reveal, ‘fuck it, I’m already in this far.’

“She ah- she got me off while it was happening. She told me that I was too boring and she found new friends to play with that were more interesting. After she and her “friends” cleaned up the evidence. The used condoms were taken with them, the fingerprints were wiped clean, it was like she’d never even been there by the time they left. Two of them used me and she just watched. Even participated. Right before she left, she knifed through the rope binding my hands and then she was gone.”

“And the police?”

“I never went to the police. No one would ever believe me. All the evidence of there being more then just her and I in that apartment was long gone. I did go to the hospital, they ran x-rays and an MRI. I even had them run a rape kit. There was nothing. No evidence besides a couple broken ribs some, w-well there was some t-tearing that needed to be stitched.”

Victor looked extremely uncomfortable now. Fidgeting in his seat at the intense scrutiny on Li Ann’s face. Li Ann mulled the story over while watching her soon-to-be ex-fiance.  Eyes cast to the floor, Victor missed the moment when the look went from horror to disgust.

“I can’t believe this!” The exclamation all but yelled at the man. “You first go undercover as a hooker and expect me to believe no one approached you, which I know what you look like Vic and I find it mighty hard to believe no one would want to give you a try, and then you go on to tell me about your sick sex games with your ex.”

“Sick sex – Li Ann, that wasn’t a game. I never wanted that. Who would EVER want something like that?”

“YOU GOT OFF VICTOR! You said so yourself. You got off on it. It was probably planned wasn’t it? Planned in advance, you just didn’t know exactly when.”

Li Ann was fuming, having a hard time believing that her fiance was into that type of scene but he did say it himself. She packed a bag and burst back into the kitchen, startling the man out of his stupor. He frowned at the bag but realized what she was doing.

“We’re over Vic. I can’t do this anymore. You’re so fucking clingy, so needy. It’s pathetic. That’s probably why she left in the first place. How hard did you have to talk into your little role play? Was that her last straw? I know it would’ve been mine.”

Victor made a broken sound in the back  of his throat. Unable to fully process what he was hearing. Li Ann, his sweet, caring Li Ann talking like this to anyone was beyond him. Then she was out the door before he could even follow her to the living room. The door slamming released the first tear without Victor’s consent. So did the next several. Soon he found himself curled up on the couch, silent sobs racking his frame.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac goes to Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record I do actually like Li Ann as a character. Her usual self didn't fit the story though...

The Director sat in her chair, watching Victor bleed his heart into the sofa cushions. The ugly truth out in the open. He’d be setup by the woman he loved to be brutalized and then by his friends to be the fall guy. With so much betrayal in his young life, she was shocked he ever bothered with trying to make connections. Pity and overwhelming sadness for her agent settled deep inside her.

As she watched the replay of Li Ann’s reaction, the anguish she felt for her agent quickly turned to  something else. The Director threw the file down in disgust. Anger boiling up inside her instead. How dare Li Ann treat him like that. She tried not to play favorites but she always had a soft spot for Victor and now he was hurt and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do about it.

~*~

The banging on Mac’s door was much to early and much to insistent to bring any good news, with a sigh around his tooth brush, he spat into the sink and made his way to the door.

“Li Ann?”

The petite brunette shoved past her bewildered partner, “Hey, do you mind if I stay here?”

“Uh, no I guess not. What’s going on? Where’s Vic?”

“That’s over. So over. I’m surprised it lasted to so long. You won’t even believe what he told me this morning. Of all the sick –”

The shrill of Mac’s phone startled them both.

“Hello? What! No, I - of course. I’ll head over there now.”

“Li Ann, look something big just came up” Mac began backing up towards his bedroom, “you can stay here for now but this is important.”

Mac didn’t wait for a response and missed the incredulous look his ex-lover shot him. He had been up for less then ten minutes when she’d arrived. He had barely enough time to brush his teeth and relieve himself before she came barging in. He couldn’t imagine Victor, of all people, doing something so horrific to anyone let alone her to illicit this type of reaction.

Li Ann tried her best to get Mac to clue her in on this important business as soon as stepped out his bedroom. The patience Mac had been working on building was just about to snap when Li Ann’s phone began to ring. Taking that cue, most likely from their boss, Mac ran out of his apartment, determined to be there for his friend.

~*~*~

The tears had finally dried and a numbness had taken over Victor. He was curled up, as small as a man his size could get, on the couch as he had been after Li Ann stormed out of his life, when he heard a soft, but insistent knocking on his door. Wanting to crawl in this new depression that had settled over him, Victor ignored the knocking. Wouldn’t it figure that this person would have a key. Not bothering to sit up, Victor watched as the unwelcome guest, entered his home.   

“Vic?” Mac stepped in, shutting the door gently behind him. “Vic? You in here man?”

“What do you want Mac?” The younger man startled, not having noticed Victor in the living room. “By now I’m sure you know what happened. Come to point and laugh? Or just to pick up her things?”

Victor sat up, still curled into himself and Mac took an uncertain step towards the older man, deciding against it at the venom in Victor’s voice.

“Hey, I don’t know what exactly happened with the two of you. She came barging in to my place this morning, ranting and raving about - something - then the dragon lady called me and told me I should come to you. You okay?”

Victor snorted, turning his head away as the familiar sting of tears began once again.

“C’mon Vic, what happened?”

“Leave it Mac, there’s nothing you can do about it anyway. But hey,” Victor let out a self-deprecating laugh, “she’s all yours now. No one in your way anymore.”

Mac waved his hand, “Vic, I’m not sure how you didn’t notice but I’m not interested in her anymore. I haven’t been for a while.” Mac took a chance, moving silently to sit next to other man. He watched as Vic rubbed his face into his sleeve, still refusing to look at him.

“It can’t be that bad, whatever it is you can tell me. I know I haven’t given you much reason to trust me but you can ya know.” With those words Mac suddenly found himself staring into deep green as Victor stared at him hard.   

“I, I do trust you Mac… Just not with this. I - I thought I could trust Li Ann with this and, well you’re sitting in the middle of that aftermath.”

Mac felt his jaw tighten in anger at the mention of her. While he had no idea what happened, this morning or to Victor in the past, he knew that he wanted to kill whoever had hurt Vic, past and, to his surprise, present. He was unaware at just how much this sudden desire to hurt those who had hurt Victor had taken over until he saw Vic begin to inch away from him. Focusing back to the situation, Mac was surprised at the fear in Vic’s body language.

“Vic-”

“Look if you know everything and this was some ploy to get close enough to hit me or mock me, then just do it already and go...”

“Hit y- God, no, I’m - I don’t know anything, Li Ann didn’t a chance to tell me a thing before The Director called and told me I should come to you. Victor, I swear, I don’t want to hit you or hurt you otherwise.”

Victor sighed, he wasn't totally sure he could believe what Mac telling him but after this morning, he desperately wanted to. It was the weekend and he had what was left of the day and tomorrow to get his shit together enough to go to work on Monday. He shook his head and rested it on his knees, he felt Mac scoot closer and managed not to jump too high when he felt a long arm pull him close.

Mac smiled to himself as Vic went with the motion, grateful he had accepted the comfort Mac was offering. He wanted to dig, wanted all the information that Vic wasn’t saying but he cared enough not to pry until Victor was good and ready to tell him.

~*~*~

Li Ann gave a frustrated growl as Mac’s phone went straight to voicemail. This meant it had died or he had deliberately turned it off. She paced around his apartment, picking things up, smiling at the memories certain knickknacks evoked.

Eventually she gave into her need for food, grabbing her purse and the spare key to Mac’s place. Li Ann mulled over the conversation with Victor this morning, she had been surprised that he had been so forthcoming about the kind of games he was into. Though better to get it out in the open because there’s no way she’d have played along.

He had seemed genuinely distraught over the situation but it was probably the misplaced guilt he’d been feeling all these years over the case. He really should read that letter and deal with it. ‘Oh well, someone else’s problem now.’

~*~*~

The soft glow of his television was the only light in the apartment, Victor blinked a couple times trying to clear the cobwebs. He didn’t remember turning the T.V. on or falling asleep again. He felt better though, despite the morning he’d had. Rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric, Vic let his eyes drift shut, luxuriating in this warmth.

Then, his couch moved. Or breathed rather and Victor would’ve fallen off the couch, had it not been for the long arms wrapped around him. He looked up into warm brown eyes, sparkling with amusement and Vic managed to right himself enough to sit up and not crash to the floor.

“Mac? What - you were here this morning.”

“I’ve been here all day Vic. You were wiped and crashed pretty hard not too long after our conversation. I didn’t want to disturb you. You look like you have slept in about a year.” 

Not knowing how to respond, Victor stretched out his cramped muscles with a few satisfying pops from his back. “Hungry?”

Mac grinned, “always. Pizza is already on it’s way. I called them about ten minutes before you woke up.”

“Should I be worried? There isn’t going to be squid or eel on it is there?”

“No, Vic, just cheese and pepperoni, just how you like it.”

Victor smiled. Oddly touched that Mac not only remembered what he liked on his pizza but he ordered it for them, even though Victor wasn’t awake to argue why fish shouldn’t be on said pizza. Green met brown and there was a moment that passed. A spark that both men could feel as the minutes ticked on then a knock at the door disrupted the moment.

Vic jumped up, turning on some lights as he went to the kitchen in search of plates, napkins and maybe a beer for each of them. He heard Mac moving around the living room and when he came back with supplies, the smell hit him and his stomach growled. He hadn’t realized how hungry he’d been. Everything had been coming back up anyway, so there wasn’t much point in eating.

The men sat in silence, save the occasional commentary on the hockey game they’d settled on, and enjoyed each others company. Before there had been too much baggage with everything concerning Li Ann and Mac and Victor hadn’t had much of a chance to bond.

Well now that she was out of the picture, romantically speaking of course, Mac and Victor were allowed to form the friendship they both had really wanted from the beginning.

~*~*~

The Director smiled at her screen. She had a very good feeling about this. There was more there. She, too, saw moment between the men. After everything her dear Mr. Mansfield had been through though, it would take time for that to come to fruition. But she had a feeling it would.

This next case they’d be looking into though might just give them a nice shove in the right direction. With one last smile at her boys, she clicked off the monitors and departed for her weekend.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new case, some new revelations. A killer escalates.

Mac rolled his eyes for what felt like the fiftieth time that morning. Mac hadn’t left Victor’s apartment all weekend and while the older man never spilled anything about the fight, Victor had definitely opened up to Mac. Their tentative friendship was now on much more solid ground.

To say Mac’s good mood had severely deflated upon discovering Li Ann still at his place Sunday evening would be an understatement. She’d been on his case the minute he walked through the door. The drive in had been tense. Mac finally snapping at her to leave him alone. It wasn’t any of her business where he’d run off too for the weekend. She had finally backed off that topic and for the last 45 minutes of the drive Mac had been listening to her berate Victor.

“I’m telling you Mac. He was willing to deal with anything. I swear he would’ve let me peg him if I had asked him sweet enough. Hell, he probably STILL would and from what he told me, he might even like it. If I ever want that needy again I’ll get a puppy.”

Swinging around in one long step, Mac finally lost it. “You know what Li Ann, you had a great man. Kind, caring, so in love with you that he put all your needs before ANY of his own. And what did you do? Tossed him away like a piece of trash. You’re going to have to find someone new to bitch to because I refuse to listen to you talk about Vic like this. He’s a good man who deserves a hell of a lot more then anything you ever gave him.”

Li Ann watched in shock as Mac stormed off. By-passing the briefing room, almost knocking Jackie over in the process. The blonde looked between the two and shook her head. As much as she was dying to know what happened, the murderous look on Mac’s face wasn’t worth it. She turned on heel and went back into the room. Li Ann followed her in silence, taking a seat furthest away from where the men would soon be seated.

~*~

Mac slammed into the men’s room, pacing the length of it like a caged lion. Stopping in front of the sink and willing himself to calm down, he splashed some water on his face and shook off the bright hot surge of anger. Then he heard it. A small intake of breath. So low, Mac reasoned that he had imagined it. But there it was again.

Cautiously pushing the handicap stall open, he found Victor, crouched down, pressed against the corner. __Anxiety attack,__ floated through Mac’s brain as he slowly approached the other man. Mac wasn’t sure if  Victor had heard him tell Li Ann off. Or if Vic heard what Li Ann was saying before Mac flipped his shit. Maybe that was what set off the anxiety attack in the first place.

“Vic, hey it’s me. Just me, I’m gonna touch your arm. Just don't hit me, yeah?”

As soon as his hand connected, the saddest green eyes snapped open. Mac knelt down, gathering the shaking man closer. Victor went with the motion. Letting himself be comforted by the large hand running the length of his back.

“I’m finding you in my arms a lot lately. Something you’re not telling me Vic? Mind you, I’m not complaining.” A puff of laughter hit his neck and Mac smiled. He felt a smack to his chest and Vic looked up his friend.

“Yeah, well, just don’t tell anyone.”

“Scouts honor” Mac held up his hand in solemn vow.

“You were never in the Scouts.” Mac shrugged with a grin, still holding Vic close. “We should get back.”

“Yeah. You sure?” Mac reluctantly let the other man go as they stood to sort themselves out.

“Yeah.” They walked back to the briefing in silence, hands brushing every now and then, as if by accident. Victor stopped abruptly in front of the younger man and turned to face him.

“Thanks Mac. I appreciate what you did back there.”

Mac wasn’t sure if Vic was talking about the bathroom or for what he said to Li Ann but he didn’t care. He was determined to be there for the older man no matter what the situation. Both men took a seat, Mac dragging his chair closer to Victor and glaring hotly at Li Ann. The Director raised a brow at Mac but said nothing.

“Okay kiddies, here are your files. There is a serial killer targeting same-sex couples in Montreal. We need to get there quickly. You have 24 hours to learn everything you can in those folders. Young, pretty, lesbian couples. Jackie, you and Li Ann have your information. You’ll be sharing an apartment when you get there. Young, handsome gay couple, all of which have been involved in a Dominant/submissive relationship with each other.”

A nasty chortle at the end of the table followed by, “I think we all know who would be the sub in that relationship, or any relationship really…”

The sharp snap of a riding crop on the table cut off any further discussion on the matter and Li Ann had the decency to look contrite. Victor went pale at his ex’s words and kept his head down, eyes glued to the folder in front of him. Mac slid his chair closer, giving him a reassuring knee bump under the table. Vic didn’t look up, but some of the tension drained from his features.

“Yes. Victor, you will be going as Mac’s submissive.” With a meaningful glare at Li Ann “Victor you’ve gone undercover before and in a similar district. I want you all to be extra careful. Serial killers don’t often cross gender lines like this. We aren’t sure who the true targets are or what this person’s motives are. So far the only thing connecting the victims together are their similar ages and social status.”

“The killer hasn’t tried to make any contact with the police? Nothing at all?” Victor, more to himself then anyone else, reread the file. Age and socioeconomic status really were the only thing that seemed consistent. The killer even crossed racial lines. He shut the file and gathered up the folders.   

The Director dismissed the group. A barely contained growl escaped at Li Ann, when Victor fled the room. Mac raced after his partner, needing to get to the bottom of this problem. They may have bonded over the weekend but this was going to require a lot more then a barely stable friendship.

~*~*~

Li Ann and Jackie sat in the blonde’s ridiculously large kitchen, going over their new profiles.

“Maybe you should, like, ease up on Vic a little.”

The comment was met with a severe eye roll, that would’ve made her proud, had she been speaking about anyone else. She liked Victor. He was nice to her. Nice to everyone. They may have broken up but Jackie knew this attitude towards him probably had more to do with Li Ann then anything Victor actually did or didn’t do.

“You don’t know him Jackie. Knowing the things he's done and let be done to him. It’s disgusting.”

“I still think you should lay off a little. I mean, he’s like seriously the nicest guy I’ve ever met.”

An undignified snort came from the brunette and that seemed to be all Li Ann was willing to say on the matter. Jackie shrugged, this was her first real mission with the team. She wasn’t going to let a little personal drama between the other members mess it up.

~*~*~

Victor couldn’t say how long he’d been sitting there. Or even how he’d driven himself home. But the next thing he knew Mac was herding him through his front door and settling him on the sofa. The younger man paced the length of the room, then again before stopping in front of Vic.

“Gonna tell me what’s going on?”

“No.”

“Come on. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Mac, please let it go.”

“No. I’m not just going to ‘let it go’ - you’re a wreck. You haven’t been sleeping. You’re barely eating. Trust me, we’ve all noticed. Something is seriously wrong and I want to help you but you HAVE to let me in. Or someone, anyone, in.”

“Mac, I tried to let someone in and it blew up, quite spectacularly I might add, in my face. Let’s just go over these files. Dragon Lady will have our hides if we screw this case up. We both know that.”

The younger agent huffed. Knowing he wasn’t going to be getting anywhere with this, he flopped down on the sofa next to Victor. The older man flinched away as if expecting to be hit.

“Come on Vic. Tell me. Who did this? Who hurt you so bad that you expect to be hurt instead of comforted when you’re upset or stressed about something?”

Vic’s head dropped, suddenly to heavy to keep held high. Mac slowly put his arm across Vic’s shoulders, tugging him close. Still Victor tried to flinch away, lost in terrible memories. 

“We’re going to have to work on that. I’m a pretty affectionate guy in general and if we’re going undercover with you as my sub then you need to be okay with me touching you. I WANT you to be okay with me touching you Vic. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“It was Ivy.” Mac’s hand stopped the slow slide up and down his partner’s arm, mind racing to place the name. Slowly, the whole story came out. As if it was being ripped out of Victor’s very soul to tell it again. As he told the story, Mac noticed Victor trying to making himself smaller and pull away. Not that Mac was about to let that happen. A small tug and he had the older man curled into his side.

“Do you know who these men are? Where Ivy might still be?”

“You see Mac, I’m damaged go-what?”

“Do you know where any of them are?”

“No. Why?”

“Because I’d like to kill them for you. All of them. Slowly.” Victor pulled back to stare at the other man. Stunned at Mac’s words.

“Mac you can’t mean that. You -” anything else was lost in soft lips descending on his own. He pulled back with a soft nip to softer lips. Mac grinned at the confusion on Victor's face. 

“I have wanted to do that far longer then you seem to realize. If I ever have the chance to destroy the people that hurt you, I will. Without hesitation.”

Still dazed from the kiss, Victor could only nod before pressing his face into Mac’s neck, nuzzling into the warmth. Strong arms, tugged him closer and Mac relaxed against the sofa cushions. As he picked up the file to read, he felt the tension slowly bleed out of his partner’s limbs. Soft, sleepy sounds drifted upwards, like music to Mac’s ears. Victor could read the file tomorrow. Right now, he needed his sleep.

~*~*~

The Director grinned at her screen. She too wouldn’t hesitate to get rid of the people who had hurt her agent. Now though, she let Mr. Ramsey have that honor. Despite his general foolery, Mac was an exceptional agent. Smart, both street and book, charming and sometimes even had a likability to him that rivaled Victor. Yes. These two would be much better suited for each other.

Switching to the other monitor, Jackie and Li Ann sat in the Janczyk mansion studying their cover stories. Still angry with Li Ann’s harsh behavior, The Director turned the monitor off. She had almost made it out of her office when the phone rang. Not many people had that number so it must be important.

~*~*~

The sharp ring of the telephone brought Victor out of his slumber. Rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of Mac’s shirt, he considered this new development with the younger man. This was the second time in near as many days that he’d woken up in Mac’s arms. Sleep that had been undisturbed by the nightmares he had been experiencing so frequently lately.

Mac rubbed up Vic’s back in one long stroke, grinning as the action caused a cat like stretch “hey, we have to go now. That was boss-lady. The killer is escalating.”

“I haven’t even read the file” Victor bemoanes, running a hand across his face with self-directed anger.

“Don’t worry. We have a four hour plane ride for you to catch up.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little filler chapter - The plane ride

The private jet was waiting for them on the runway, along with The Director and Dobrinsky. The four hurried their way to the plane in silence. The ride was somber and quiet. A short briefing from The Director just before take and then silence. Victor sat studying both his and Mac’s temporary identities; likes, dislikes, pet names, birthdays, all important in a good undercover operation. He was pleased to learn the Director had kept most information true. Using their actual birthdays, not straying to far from their real names. Vincent Mansueto; born June 22, 1962 and Matthew Ramson; born May 7, 1971. Using Vic and Mac as nicknames wouldn’t be to far off the mark and they could call it some inside joke if anyone looked to closely.

The Director and Dobrinsky sat above the wing of the plane with Li Ann and Jackie sitting to the very front of the cabin. This left the far back for Mac and Vic. Private jets were nice, but very cramped quarters. The quick boarding and private jet had not part of the original plan but the killer was escalating and they needed to get there as soon as possible. This also met an extremely tense ride.

Mac kept one eye on the brunette and one on his new found lover. Li Ann for her part, kept mostly to herself and Jackie. The occasional glance back was met with Mac’s own vicious scowl and, to Li Ann’s surprise, an arch look from The Director as well. Less than halfway through the flight and Li Ann stopped looking.

Victor had been re-reading both his and Mac’s files. He wanted to make sure he had all the details correct which meant he missed the entire exchange between Li Ann and Mac.

“Hey, your turn.” Victor handed Mac the files. Mac refocused his attention from attempting to glare a hole into the back of Li Ann’s head to the beautiful man sitting next to him. He took the files and watched as Vic’s attention drifted out the window.

Victor ’s head jerk forward once, the older man was fighting sleep hard. Mac quietly whispered a promise to keep the demons away as best he could and Vic caved, letting his head rest comfortably against Mac’s shoulder. Vic’s breathing evened out and Mac turned his attention back their new identities.

~*~*~

“Like, why do even care? You left him.”

“Shut up Jackie.”

“No! I mean I totally saw this coming. Mac has been crushing on Victor since, like, forever.”

“WHAT?!”

“You didn’t know? I totally thought that’s why you started being so mean? I mean, not that it was his fault Mac took notice. Those green eyes are so drool worthy.”

“I wasn’t being __mean__  to him.”

“Um yes you were! You barely noticed that he’s lost so much weight and is, like, super jumpy. Mac said something about anxiety or whatever and that’s why Vic was so not himself.”

“Anxiety? What the hell are you talking about?”

“I came up behind Vic at the gym, like, a week ago and he almost put me through the wall. He felt, like, awful about it though. I asked him why he looked so skinny and he took off, stuttering - yeah actually stuttering - something about being late for dinner with you. Mac saw the whole thing. Have you, like, not noticed?”

Li Ann stayed silent. She couldn’t help but wonder how she hadn’t noticed these things. She noticed the nightmares. That would explain how jumpy he’d been the last couple weeks. If he’d lost that much weight it was most likely from retching anything he tried to eat back up. But __that__  much weight? Enough that others would notice?

Li Ann let her mind drift back to Victor’s story. Suddenly sick to her stomach. He’d been telling the truth. She felt shame crash over her in waves. She had been so desperate to find a reason to blame HIM for the dissolution of their relationship so she wouldn't be at fault that she’d branded him __liar__  without second thought. Victor Mansfield is many things but liar could never be added to that list. Li Ann felt her face burn and tears spring to her eyes. Vic had been telling her the truth and she had used it against him, he even said that he’d never said told anyone before.

“Oh no, Jackie…” A sob choked off the rest of whatever she’d wanted to say. The blonde wrapped her in hug, not fully understanding the gravity of what was happening. Her words weren’t that harsh but there was a lot going on that Li Ann and Victor weren’t saying.

“Shh, it’s totally gonna be okay.”

“No, I don’t think it will be.” Li Ann managed to compose herself as she felt the plane begin its decent.

Mac watched as Li Ann broke down with whatever realization had hit her. He hoped she realized what a mistake she’d made by hurting their most sensitive team member so thoroughly.

By the time they landed, any trace of Li Ann’s breakdown on the plane was gone, not that it would’ve mattered. Mac couldn’t stop the sigh of relief when Victor walked straight past his ex without a single glance. They departed the airport in separate cars and were on their way to their new lives for the next few weeks at least.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unknown player enters the game.

There was something to be said about these undercover ops, besides their own laptop and cell, the agency made sure everything they’d need would be provided for them. Car, clothing, apartment, hell the Director even made sure they had their favorite colognes and perfumes stocked in the bathroom cabinets.

The apartment was beautiful. The women couldn’t help but be impressed by their boss’ good taste. It was a large open floor plan. Floor to ceiling windows in the living room, modern but still somehow with a “homey” quality to it. Three buildings down, the men were stepping into their new place.

It was a large warehouse that had been converted into lofts and it was pretty fantastic. Plenty of space to move around, nothing exceptionally exotic as far as the furniture went but there were plenty of indicators of a D/s lifestyle. If you knew what to look for. A four poster bed made of wrought iron with plenty of areas to, ahem, attach things to; complete with a large formidable looking trunk at the end it. Vic and Mac stared at the trunk and with a shudder, both turned back to the rest of the apartment.

Mac noticed the rings bolted in various areas of the apartment. _Perfect height for Vic_. The thought floated through the younger man’s mind as he watched Vic move through the apartment. Mac’s cock twitched at the thought of actually using those rings, keeping Victor chained to the wall, hard and wanting; he followed his partner into the kitchen, knowing his partner was definitely not ready for that.

Victor was familiarizing himself with the kitchen layout when he felt a hard body press along his back. Pinning him against the fridge. He ruthlessly shoved the panic down, this was Mac. Mac wouldn’t hurt him and the logical, rational part of his brain was all but yelling that reinforcement. The easily hurt, irrational side of him however still raged at him to fight. To get away from the attack. To not be used again. Not to let himself get hurt.

“Shh, it’s just me. This is going to be an exercise in trust. You know I won’t hurt you. That I’d __never__  hurt you. You just have to let me in Vic.”

A slight nod of permission, despite the rabbiting heartbeat, and Mac ran his hands down the taught muscles of his lover’s arms. Bringing those arms up over his lovers head and pinning them near the top of the fridge with one hand. The other began a slow, narrated exploration of the older man’s body. Teasing, tickling, pinching. A slow roll of Mac’s hips let Vic know just how interested he was.

A long, slow, grope down Victor’s chest, told Mac all he needed. Slowly undoing the older man’s jeans, he took a firm grasp of his partner’s interest. Mac began rolling his hips harder against the beautiful ass in front of him, jerking Victor in time with his thrusts. A quick movement and Victor was pinned again, back to what he could only assume was the laundry room, hands still held high above his head. Then Mac was all over him. Lips against his neck, biting and licking; marking for everyone to see. His hand working it’s way back between them, having pulled both members out of the constrictive confines of their jeans. Mac roughly jerked them together, panting against Victor’s mouth. Both men came hard, Mac pressing Vic even tighter against the wall in their afterglow.

Victor sagged against his partner, letting Mac hold him upright. Mac gathered his wits first, “come on, there’s three other rooms that we should break in.”

Vic laughed and let Mac tuck him safely away before pulling him towards the bedroom. Diverting from the trunk at the end of the bed for now, Vic relaxed, letting Mac undress them both. Laying down together, Vic curled into Mac’s warmth, letting himself believe the lie.

~*~

The man smiled as he watched the new couple cling to one another. Beautiful indeed. Just his luck that there were two new couples in the neighborhood. Now, who to choose.

~*~

Mac startled awake, not entirely sure what had roused him. Victor was still curled against him, sleeping soundly for a change. Checking the clock, he confirmed they’d only been asleep for a couple hours. The lanky man quietly moved out of his lover’s embrace, checking the windows and door. Mac just couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before sinking onto the sofa.

The angle gave him the perfect view of the cityscape while still being able to watch Victor sleep. Mac sat considering the new developments in their once hostile relationship and grinned to himself. No matter what Vic had gone through, Mac knew in that moment that he would stand by Victor as long as the older man wanted him. Love was funny like that.

‘ _Love?_ ’ Mac shook himself from his musing, wondering when exactly that happened. As stared out at the city lights, he heard a noise of distress come from bed. Turning, Mac could see the tension in the older man’s body; shaking off the unsettling feeling of being watched, Mac slid back into bed and curled himself around Vic. The older man settled almost immediately and Mac grinned. He lay here, just like this, forever and always if it meant Victor actually getting some sleep.

~*~

The stranger continued his vigil of the two men. Knowing there was another apartment to keep tabs on, the man departed and moved on to his next lookout. He had a feeling, though, that these two would be the ones.


End file.
